Fracture of the hip is a frequent cause of disability among elderly patients. Many patients fail to achieve functional recovery and incur long-term institutionalizations following a hospitalization for a hip fracture. Although several factors have been found to be associated with functional recovery among patients requiring nursing home care after a hip fracture, an examination of the effect of strength on recovery is lacking. We propose a prospective study to examine effect of upper extremity and lower extremity muscular strength on the outcomes of elderly patients who are admitted to nursing homes after an acute hospitalization for a fracture of the hip. We aim to 1) determine the functional outcomes of elderly patients who are admitted to nursing homes in Central Indiana after an acute hospitalization for a hip fracture and 2) to determine the effect of muscle strength and changes in strength on functional recovery. A cohort study design will be used to achieve these aims. Patients admitted to a nursing home immediately after a hospitalization for a fractured hip will be identified. Consecutive, eligible, consenting patients will be prospectively enrolled during thirty-six calendar months and followed for one year. Baseline assessments of patient's upper and lower extremity strength, demographic, clinical, social, and functional status characteristics at the time of admission to the nursing home will be performed. At intervals of 3 and 6 months, strength will be remeasured and functional status will be reassessed. At 12 months after enrollment, strength will be remeasured and the clinical, psychosocial, and functional status characteristics will be reassessed. We hope to determine whether strength or changes in strength is associated with functional recovery of these patients with hip fractures.